


Bloody Rugs

by XHazelDreamsX



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: (Although Peter assumes he’s an Alpha at first.), Alpha Peter, Eventual Heat Cycle, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Wade Wilson, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wade is a bit of a dick but he’ll get over that eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XHazelDreamsX/pseuds/XHazelDreamsX
Summary: Peter took home the subway that day, breaking his routine. He meets a man drenched in blood, covered in a black and red superhero costume who seems to have gone off the deep end.Of course Peter invites him over for dinner.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes!

Peter stepped inside the subway and sneezed. He can't stand all the pheromones swirling around him, consuming him. The alpha musk and omega aroma could drive anyone insane.

It's no wonder why he can't stand public transport.

Although not many other people seem bothered by it. But maybe it's because he's not a normal alpha that he gets overwhelmed by new smells so easily. If only his car hadn't broken down.

He sighs and steps inside, ignoring the salty taste in the air as he finds himself a seat. He passes many mothers holding their children, alphas reading newspapers, betas with their head leaning back on the seats.

Then he sees a man in a red and black costume, reeking of blood. It was as if the Alpha had just bathed in it. A sword sat between his legs and his head was in his hands, his covered mouth slowly mumbling a slew of incoherent words.

He didn't know what to think but he knew he seemed familiar. Perhaps, someone, he had met during one of his Spider-Man days but as it stood now for the strangest reason his spider senses didn't go off.

So he just stood there and stared at this man. This man who sat in the middle of an entire row of seats, with a complete 10 ft radius around him clear of people. He didn't seem okay, of course he wasn't, but he was almost certain all this blood wasn't his. 

It's someone else's.

He swallowed and took a seat beside the man.

His blabbering stopped and he dropped his hands, peering over at him for a moment. Then he laughed and pressed his head to his forehead. "Is there something wrong with you?" The man asked, almost growling. His scent shifted but underneath all that blood Peter couldn't say for sure if it was good or bad. "Don't you know who I am?"

Peter for all his smarts just simply shook his head.

"I'm Deadpool...the one and only." Deadpool laughed afterward and it was supposed to be scary, condescending even, but really it just sounded sad.

It all clicked then. God, he should have known sooner.

This is the merc with a mouth, Wade Willson, a hell of a scary alpha, never could hold down an omega or a family or even a steady home for more than a week. He's heard a lot about this man. Too much to even recount. 

Peter felt something in him snap. Probably a heartstring. Probably some remote part of his alpha insists telling him to care for this broken thing in front of him. And maybe just maybe that's all that he needed to do something crazy.

"I'm Peter," he smiled, tilting his head to the side as he felt Wade's eyes looking him over. "Do...do you- would you like to have dinner with me?" He holds up his box of Mexican take out.

"That's dangerous Babyboy," Wade slurred, hand coming up to flick a hair out of Peter's face. "You don't even know who I am. How has a pretty Alpha like you survived this long with such a innocent little heart."

Peter doesn't answer but simply smiles and looks away. Somehow hoping the dropping feeling in his stomach isn't instant regret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3 I apologize for any mistakes at the moment as I haven’t had the time to check it over.

His grandmother always told him he was too good of an alpha. He never really understood that growing up. Maybe it was because he liked to pretend he didn’t see the world. See how much carinal lust and dominance rolled their law. But today, he can at least say he’s starting to understand what she meant.

Every time he peers back to Wade and watches as a steady flow off bloody foot prints followed the man. The fowl stench on his costume causing the sea of people they are walking by to part ways. And yet, although he knows he should be doing the same. Should be wary in some capacity, he finds himself worried.

He knows he could never trust him nor forgive him because of what he's done. Who he's killed. But right now he tells himself they were awful people. They deserved it.

He tries not to think about it but it's hard when it's all he can smell.

...

Protect, care for, comfort.

It drives him crazy. These things he feels and although they’re not new instincts it still makes his skin crawl. "If you want to shower you can," he said, gesturing to his single bathroom. "I'll find you some clothes...I can't imagine those ones would be very comfortable right now."

Drenched in blood, sticking to his skin.

Wade doesn't say anything despite the fact that he spent the majority of the trip to peter's apartment mumbling incoherent rambles. "There's a lock on the door of course," Peter added hoping to soothe that clear tremble of distrust on Wade's shoulder.

But he knows what Wade does, what he is, and what that does to your sense of trust. So he tries not to expect too much but he really doesn't want to have blood all over his apartment. It's already sad enough as it is.

"Promise you won't peek?" Wade finally said and it was a playful little jab. At least Peter thinks it was meant to be.

"Promise."

Wade began walking to the door before whistling some old tone. It’s sound echoing around him along with his scent until he stops dead short of door a foot.

"I'd prefer a jacket," Wade requested before he slips into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

...

He sits a grey jacket and sweatpants in front of the bathroom door. Unfortunately he couldn't find any boxers that could fit Wade, not that he knew his size, but the man was considerably bigger than he is and not many people have ever left clothes at his house.

He got out a few paper plates and put one on either side of his table. Placing two tacos on each and a bowl of dip in the middle along with chips. He didn't really know what he was doing, if it was crazy, or if he should be calling Tony right now and letting him know that he'll probably be found in a ditch tomorrow.

Either way he hears the shower stop and the door open barely wide enough for Wade to grab the clothes and bring them inside the room to change. 

Wade locks the door afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
